


I could spare you.

by Phantasmagooorical



Series: NorthPoint ONLINE! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Humans, I love these babies i’m sorry, Incorrects, MY ORIGINAL SERIES! PLEASE DON’T STEAL THIS, NorthPoint, Obsessive Behaviours, Other, Species Racism (mentioned), kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasmagooorical/pseuds/Phantasmagooorical
Summary: Him. That’s all, he thinks. An obsession. Nothing more.





	I could spare you.

Him. Everything revolves around him.

King NorthPoint cannot be bothered by him. He’s not neccesary.  
Mazebreaker, the coward. He’d managed to crawl his way into his castle.  
Unchecked filth. The entire population of them as a whole are dirty.

And yet, he was there. Always, always there.  
Unstoppable.  
Stupid.  
Stubborn, worthless...

And yet, somehow, attractive.   
Even his duties as a king can barely comfort him anymore.  
His obsession is out of hand.

They know. Just like the first king, he’s going to die from The Sickness.   
But he doesn’t mind. 

Yes, his kingdom can wait, just a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> :3c


End file.
